Conventional prior art safety helmets typically worn by users practicing activities requiring head protection, such as for example cyclists, are generally domed-shaped and come in various sizes and shapes. Fastening straps are also generally required to retain the helmet more securely in position on the wearer's head. These straps form a helmet retention system and are usually mounted to the helmet and extend under the chin of the helmet wearer.
These fastening straps assist in maintaining the helmet securely attached to the wearer's head. Indeed, not only do they minimize the occurrences of vertical movement of the helmet being projected off of the wearer's head, but they also generally help to minimize the occurrences where the helmet is pivoted off of the front or rear portion of the wearer's head.
However, such fastening straps may not always prevent a pivotal play toward the front of the wearer's head since the position of the straps holding the helmet extends under the chin. This potential pivotal play may result in exposing the back of the wearer's head, which may be hazardous during a multiple-impact fall.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,072 issued in 1994 to Garneau and entitled “Occipital retention strap for cyclist headgear”, the presented helmet is provided with an adjustable and removable retention strap assembly which contours the occipital portion of the wearer's head. This retention strap assembly mountable to the helmet using for example Velcro™. However, this retention strap assembly may not ensure the symmetry in positioning the strap with respect to the helmet and may not ensure the positioning repeatability of the strap to the helmet because no pre-determined attachment positions are defined on the Velcro™ area. Further, the retention strap assembly must generally be completely removed from the helmet to be repositioned at a specific location with respect to the helmet.